The Administrative Core will provide support for all three Projects, as well as scientific Core B. The aims of the Administrative Core are to ensure and facilitate equitable distribution of resources through the.Program Project. In addition, this core will also ensure compliance with National Cancer Institute and National Institutes of Health rules and regulations. The Administrative Core will coordinate weekly research-ln-progress meetings, attended by Project Leaders and their laboratories. The Core will also coordinate weekly Core B meetings, which will function to prioritize sample processing and analysis. The Administrative Core will also function to coordinate communication between Program Project members and our External Advisory Board. Dr. Koumenis will be Core Director and will be supported by Ms. Dona Zlkowltz. Ms. Zikowitz will also provide administrative support for each of the Program Leaders and coordinate travel when External Advisory Board members travel to the University of Pennsylvania. Finally, Ms. Zikowitz will interface with grants management personnel within Department of Radiation Oncology and the Abramson Cancer Center, where this Program Project will be administered